Core Summary: Administrative and Training Core A Facility has four major aims: 1. To provide a centralized administrative facility for the entire Parkinson?s disease Research Center. 2. To provide scientific leadership to the entire Parkinson?s disease Research Center. 3. To provide biostatistical and data management support to all projects and investigators participating in the Center grant. 4. To provide and coordinate outreach and education to patients with Parkinson?s disease and Parkinson?s syndromes. 5. To provide and coordinate training of young investigators in the pathogenesis and investigation of Parkinson?s disease and Parkinson?s syndromes. The Administrative and Training Core will be a shared resource of the Parkinson?s Disease Research Center and will play a central role in our investigations in the pathogenesis of Parkinson?s Disease. ! !